The Dark Day
Warning: This episode covers two extremely sensitive topics. Understanding that these problems need to be solved and not taking this lightly is vital for the growth of our society. If you are not comfortable with school shootings and/or the LGBTQ+ community, this episode is definitely not something you would want to continue reading about. "The Dark Day" is the sixth episode of the first season of the JD: Meant To Be continuation series, JD: Meant To Be: The Golden Era. The episode is set to air September 6, 2017. The writer is Melody Phoenix and the director is ChristinaGrimmieLove. Overview When an attack occurs at the high school, the gang tries to help with their school's understanding of the group the attack was pointed towards. Plot A few open students apart of the LGBTQ+ community are shot and killed at school by four other students. While the majority of the school is grief-stricken, a group of freshmen decide to make jokes about the shooting and about members of the LGBTQ+ community. The band helps the whole school understand the community and helps the healing process of such an attack. Cast ChristinaGrimmieLove as Ballerina Melody Phoenix as Melody JohnJD1302 as John FalcoLombardi99 as Falco Guest Stars 4 extras for the school shooters 10 extras for the LGBTQ+ students Other extras for the group of freshmen, teachers, and additional students ??? as Principal Morris Trivia * The names of the school shooters were revealed on the news as: Caleb Murphy, Greg Taylor, Olivia Stillwell, and Brian Isaacs * The names of the victims and two survivors were revealed as: Tess Abbott, Victoria Fuller, Tyler Carpenter (survivor), Faith Urbach, William Richard, Trenton Andrews, Eleanor Brown, Marcus Sayger, Haylee Pruitt (survivor), and Jonas Basham * Some of the last names of the victims and shooters were taken from the last names of people Christina and Melody know. * This episode is planned to be the darkest episode of the season. * The events happening were so realistic, some of the actresses and actors thought it was real. Quotes Teacher: Students, I'm afraid we aren't allowed in the hallways and we need to stay quiet. This is an emergency. Melody: Oh my god, what's happening? Falco: Is someone dead? Teacher: We can't give out any information just yet. But there is an emergency. (locks door) John: Why do we have to lock the door? (Teacher shuts the lights off as sirens blare in the background) Ballerina: Why do we need the lights off? _______________________________________________________________________________________ Caleb: Just admit it. You're a f*ggot. Victoria: Please, Caleb, just-- (gun goes off as screen goes dark) ______________________________________________________________________________________ Ballerina: (jumps) Was that a gun?! Melody: I-it was. Falco: What does that mean? John: That means there an active shooter in the school. And at least one, (another gun shot goes off) two people have been shot. ______________________________________________________________________________________ Caleb: Marcus, come here. Marcus: Yeah? Caleb: (puts Marcus in a choke-hold and puts a gun to his head) You have one chance to take back being gay. If not, you're done. Marcus: But I am gay. (elbows Caleb in the gut and starts running down the hallway) Caleb: (runs after him) You thought you could run! (gun shot goes off) ______________________________________________________________________________________ Principal Morris: Students. We have gathered in the gymnasium today to talking about a problem we had two days ago. We sent you home early that day because four juniors targeted ten openly gay or transgender students among all four grades. Out of those ten, two survived and the other eight died at the scene. (crying in the background) We have gathered to tell you these four attackers, three of them in police custody, have done something we would never have expected. These students are Caleb Murphy, Greg Taylor, Olivia Stillwell, and Brian Isaacs. Caleb Murphy was shot by Olivia Stillwell after another victim was shot. They all had already picked out colleges. Now their futures are stained because of this horrible crime. The eight deceased are Tess Abbott, Victoria Fuller, Faith Urbach, William Richard, Trenton Andrews, Eleanor Brown, Marcus Sayger, and Jonas Basham. The two survivors, in intensive care in Carson City, are Tyler Carpenter and Haylee Pruitt. Category:John Category:Falco Category:Ballerina Category:Melody Category:JD: Meant To Be: The Golden Era Category:The Golden Era episodes